Changes
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Harry Potter sass nun schon seit 4 Wochen im Fuchsbau fest, obwohl er es hasste hier zu sein... Er hätte die Einladung von IHM doch annehmen sollen...
1. Default Chapter

Changes  
  
Prolog : First Changes  
  
Harry Potter sass im Zimmer von ihm und Ronald, und versuchte gerade die  
Aufgaben für Professor Snape zu beenden. Er sass schon seit 4 Wochen im Fuchsbau fest, Dumbledore hatte ihn hierher geschickt, da die Dursleys von  
Voldemort ermordet wurden. Ron war hellauf begeistert gewesen, doch Harry nicht, trotzdem lies er sich  
nicht anmerken das er lieber nicht hier wäre.  
Wieso habe ich die Einladung von ihm nicht angenommen?  
  
„Harry kommst du?"  
  
Das war schon das dritte mal in 10 Minuten , das Ron ihn rief und genau wie  
bei den anderen zwei mal antwortete er nur mit einem ‚Ja, gleich'  
Wenig später hörte man Schritte auf der Treppe.  
  
„Harry, willst du nun mitspielen oder nicht?"  
  
„Ich komm ja."Er knallte die Feder zurück auf den Tisch und lief nach  
unten.  
  
„Kommst du, Ronald?"  
Dieser löste sich nun aus seiner Starre und rannte nach unten. Dort sassen schon alle auf ihren Besen und schwebten einen Meter über dem  
Boden.  
Wenig später führte Harrys Mannschaft schon 80 : 10.  
  
„Kinder, Essen!"hörten sie Molly Weasleys verstärkte Stimme zu ihnen rüber  
rufen.  
  
Als sie beim Abendessen sassen schwebten zwei Eulen herein.  
Die eine lieferte die Schulbriefe, und die andere landete bei Harry. Dieser streichelte ihr kurz über ihr Gefieder und löste dann den Brief an  
ihrem Bein. Die Eule flog dann auch gleich wieder los. sie mag die  
Weasleys auch nicht  
  
„Hier Harry dein Schulbrief."Ginny reichte ihm den Brief.  
  
„Danke, Ginny"mit ihr, Bill, Charlie und den Zwillingen kam er noch gut  
aus, aber der rest der Familie ‚kotzte' ihn an. Molly behandelte ihn wie ein Baby. Arthur dachte wohl er sei ein Buch über Muggle das man ausfragen kann. Ron wurde immer mehr auf ihn eifersüchtig  
und Percy konnte er eh nie leiden.  
  
Den Brief von der anderen Eule steckte er in sein Hosentasche und den  
Schulbrief öffnete er. Er musste wissen was da drin steht, wenn Ron so  
bleich würde. Das erste Pergament war wie immer ‚ welches Gleis, welche Uhrzeit u.s.w...'  
, das zweite war die Bücherliste. Nun kam das dritte, was schon komisch  
war, sonst waren es immer nur zwei.  
  
Mr. Potter  
  
Dieses Jahr wird es in Hogwarts ein paar Veränderungen geben.  
  
Als erstes wird auch schwarze Magie eingeführt, also jeder Schüler muss  
schwarze und weisse Magie erlernen.  
Die, die das nicht wollen, können nach Beauxbatons wechseln.  
Als zweites wird es einen neuen Schulleiter geben, da es Professor Dumbledore nicht gefallen hat schwarze Magie in Hogwarts einzuführen. Der  
neue Schulleiter wird ihnen am ersten Schultag vorgestellt. Und als letztes, können sich die Schüler, die wollen, neu wählen lassen.  
Also noch einmal den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzten. Wir bitten sie die Entscheidung, am ersten Schultag dem neuen Stellvertreter, Severus Snape,  
mitzuteilen, so das sie mit den Erstklässlern eingeteilt werden können.  
Wir wünschen ihnen noch schöne Ferien.  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
Zaubereiminister  
  
wow, klingt toll  
  
„D... das können die doch nicht machen"stotterte Ron neben ihm.  
  
Dies waren die ersten Veränderungen, in diesem Jahr, doch was Harry nicht  
weiss , er wird dieses Jahr noch viele Veränderungen erleben.  
  



	2. Fight

_Autorin: mellin _

_Beta: BussiMausi _

_Disclaimer: Gehört nix mir, ausser der Handlung ... _

_Genre: Shonen-Ai, Dark-Harry_

_Obelix72: Mit dem Direktor hast du recht _

_amelie: Danke für die vorschläge, ich werde sie berücksichtigen _

_Danke auch an Lina für dein Kommi... So nun viel spass..._

Kapitel 1: Fight

Am Abend sassen Hermine Ron und Harry im Zimmer von den beiden Jungs.Sie Diskutierten schon lange über die Hogwarts-Briefe.

"...schwarze Magie, wer will die schon lernen" schrie Ron schon fast

"Ron, wir können daran nichts ändern"

"Dann wechsle ich "

"Was!! "

"Mione, ich will keine schwarze Magie lernen, und wahrscheinlich ist auch noch Malfoy Schulleiter."

'wie recht du hast, weißt du gar nicht' dachte sich Harry.

"Wenn du wechselst, mache ich Schluss" gab Hermine zurück

"Hört auf zu streiten" mischte sich nun Harry ein.

"Ach, sag mal , von wem war eigentlich der Brief" fragte Ron, schon etwa zum 10. mal

"Das geht dich nichts an!" gab Harry zurück wie jedes Mal als Ron ihn fragte.

"Oh, doch"

"Ron, ich muss dir nicht alles erzählen!"

"Ich dachte ich bin dein bester Freund"

"Bist du auch"

"BESTE FREUNDE ERZÄHLEN SICH ABER ALLES!!"

"NA UND!!"

"Hei, jungs"

"HALT DICH DA RAUS MIONE" schrie Ron sie an. Diese stürmte mit Tränen in den Augen aus dem Zimmer.

"MUSST DU SIE IMMER SO ANSCHREIEN?? DU WEISST DOCH DAS SIE SENSIBLER IST ALS WIR!!"

"SIE IST IMMER NOCH MIENE FREUNDIN!!"

"NA UND, SIE IST AUCH MEINE FREUNDIN"

"ABER NICHT IN DEM SINNE WIE BEI MIR!"

"DARUM SOLLTEST DU SIE AUCH NICHT ANSCHREIEN"

"SAG MIR NICHT WAS ICH ZU TUN HABE, ICH STEHE SCHON DIE GANZEN JAHRE IN DEINEM SCHATTEN"

"KANN ICH ETWAS DAFÜR?"

"JA, DU HÄTTEST JA STERBEN KÖNNEN"

"OH, ICH HAB MIR DAS JA NICHT AUSGESUCHT, ODER HAB ICH DEN KNOPF ÜBERSEHEN WO DRAUF STAND ,'WENN SIE STERBEN WOLLEN, NUR DRÜCKEN' ?"

"MACH DICH NICHT LUSTIG!" schrie Ron und stürmte auf Harry los, dieser nicht vorbreitet stürzte zu boden. Nach dieser Prügelei, hatte Harry eine blutende Nase und verschiedene Prellungen, genau wie Ron, doch dieser hatte noch etwas anderes, nämlich den Brief.

"Gib mir den Brief" knurrte Harry.

Doch Ron dachte nicht daran, sondern bemerkte das gerade die Tür aufging und las ihn laut vor.

_"Hallo Harry _

_Na wie geht's ? _

_Sind die Ferien bei Weasley schön? Naja schade hast du meine Einladung nicht angenommen, aber du hattest recht es hätte nur Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Naja, hast du den Schulbrief schon bekommen. Ist auch egal, rate mal wer neuer Schulleiter ist... es ist mein Dad, Wiesel werden die Augen rausfallen... Hast du dich schon Entschieden, ob du dich neu wählen lassen willst? Du währst in Slytherin herzlich willkommen. Naja wünsch dir noch schöne Ferien, man sieht sich am 1.September. _

_By Draco" _

Nun sah man Ron der vor Wut rot anlief und den Rest des Hauses in der Türe stehen allesamt mit verblüfften Gesichtern.

"D... Du schreibt mit Malfoy?!?" sagte Ron, mit unterdrückter Wut

"Ja, etwas dagegen?"

"Ob ich was dagegen habe, nein ich sage jetzt einfach ,oh schön du hast dich mit MALFOY ANGEFREUNDET ' SPINNST DU DAS IST MALFOY DER SPIELT NUR MIT DIR!! "

"Ronald Weasley beherrsche dich!!"

"Mum, er schreibt mit Draco Malfoy Briefe!!"

"Na und es ist seine Entscheidung" erst sah Harry sie verblüfft an doch in ihren Augen sah er Endtäuschung, pure Endtäuschung, auch sah man das sie mit Dumbledore darüber reden würde.

"So Kinder, ab ins Bett" sagte Mrs. Weasley und scheuchte alle in ihre Zimmer, aber nicht mit einem letzten Blick zu Harry, dieser ignorierte ihn einfach.

"Severus habt ihr ihn Gefunden?"

"Nein leider nicht Tom, auch Dumbledore verrät mir nichts mehr, ich glaube er hat es gemerkt."

"Na, gut, sucht weiter"

"Ja, machen wir Tom. " Severus erhob sich und ging mit Lucius wieder aus dem Esszimmer / Treffzimmer.

_So, na wie gefälltes euch? Bitte schreibt ein Kommi, seit so lieb _


End file.
